A new beginning
by Hikaru Inverse
Summary: One shot fic of Tsukasa/Tsukushi. Just for the fun of reading a fic where they live happily ever after.


A new beginning  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing.  
  
Hi thanks for your wonderful reviews. I'm rewriting the story again to elaborate more! And yes! You have cheered me up a little. Blue: this is for you! DiaBLo: there is no baby popping this time! :) hope you like it. Cherryz Angel: Thanks for reviewing! So on with the story then.  
  
"Beautiful! Just perfect! I'll take it." Tsukasa said. Tsukushi twirl around in her new white floral dress. "So what's the Occasion?" Tsukushi asked. "Uh nothing.can't I just go out on a really romantic date with you looking nice once in a while?!" he replied. "Well excuse me! Are you saying that I'm always ugly when I'm going out with you?!" Tsukushi said. "Yes.I meant stop ruining my mood!" Tsukasa replied. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away to some romantic restaurant.  
  
Later.  
  
"Tsukushi." Tsukasa muttered. "What?!" she replied. "Still angry? I'm sorry." He said. "huh what?" Tsukushi asked. "I'm sorry." He said. "Louder I can't hear you." She pretended not to hear. "OI! I SAID I'M SORRY!" Tsukasa shouted. "Uh that's better" Tsukushi replied and giggled a little. "You look really beautiful tonight. The reason I bought you this dress is because I love you and i.uh.how do I put this? Um Tsukushi, Will you marry me?" he said scratching his head before pulling out a beautiful diamond ring. "Yes !Doumyoji Tsukasa!" She said hugging him. "So when do you want to get married?" she asked. "Now!" he said pulling her to a nearby church. "But.but.now?! Why?!" she asked. "Because if we waste anytime there might not be anymore chances." He said. "Tsukasa.let's do it then." She said.  
  
"Do you Doumyoji Tsukasa take Makino Tsukushi as your lawful wedded wife, to hold and to cherish her in good times or bad?" the priest said. "I do." He said. "And do you Makino Tsukushi take Doumyoji Tsukasa as your lawful wedded husband, to hold and to cherish him in good times or bad?" the priest said. "I do." She said. "You may now kiss the bride" Tsukasa and Tsukushi exchange rings. Both of them looked into each other's eyes dreamily. Tsukasa pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
10 MONTHS LATER.  
  
"Ah Tsukasa, I have too. Please! I've reach my limit!" Tsukushi complained. "Calm down! Not time yet. Breathe in and out." He advised her. "I can't.TSUKASA!" She screamed. "Look the doctor's here." He said. "Okay everything is under control." The doctor said. "DOUMYOJI TSUKASA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. AAAAAAAHHHHH" she screamed grabbing his hand and biting it. "Ouch! Oh man!" he said. "Now push. Yes slowly I can see your daughters head." The doctor said. "WAAAAARRRGGHHHHH" Tsukushi kept on screaming. Tsukasa couldn't take it anymore and fainted. "Damn you Tsukasa! AAAH! Trust you to calm me down! You fainted! Aaaaaah!" Tsukushi said. Slowly the baby was born into this world and was crying loudly. "Congratulations." The doctor said handing the baby to Tsukushi. "Aww, she has my eyes and your nose Tsukasa!" she said. Tsukasa regained his consciousness and looked at the baby. "Kawaii! Let's name her Sakura." He said. "Alright. Tsukasa please hold her. I don't feel so good." She said handing Sakura to him. Tsukushi soon drifted off to sleep. Tsukasa panicked not knowing that she actually was sleeping. "Tsukushi! Wake up! Don't die!" he said. "Uh, Doumyoji-sama, Mistress is just asleep." The doctor said with a sweatdrop. "Oh.er ok!" he said and blushed a little.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
Tsukushi woke up to find Tsukasa lying down on the floor. " Tsukasa!" she said. "Huh? Wha.oh. Yeah what do you need?" he asked. "Why do you think I need something? Anyway how's Sakura?" she asked. "She's sleeping. Thanks for giving me a child. You've made me the happiest man in the world!" he said. Tsukushi smiled. "Alright. Since you asked me what do I need. Could you do one last favor?" she asked. "What?" he asked. "Could you get me a double chocolate fudge brownie, two sugar cookies and a can of soda?" she asked. "Are you sure this is the last favor?" he asked. "Yes! I'm sorry to bug you for the past 9 months non stop!" she said. "Well ok!" he said going off.  
  
(Tsukushi and Tsukasa are not in Japan, So There won't be any mama or papa except Kaede)  
  
"Doumyoji Tsukushi." a woman said entering the room. " Doumyoji Kaede?! Please don't take Sakura! Please!" Tsukushi pleaded. "Who says I will?" she said. "You won't?! You sure." Tsukushi asked. " Yes. I came to apologize and give my blessings to you." She said. "Thank you. Are going to see Tsukasa later?" Tsukushi asked. "No, but tell my son I forgive him and also to take good care of my granddaughter." She said. Tsukushi just nodded and smiled. "Doumyoji Kaede." Tsukushi said. "Call me mother." She said. "Thanks.mother." Tsukushi said. "Tsukushi, I bet you can be a better mother then me. Take care. Good bye." She said and left. Moments later Tsukasa came in. "Here's your stuff." He said. "Uh I'm not hungry already!" she said. Tsukasa falls down. "I'm glad your pregnancy is over! So I don't have to attend to any of your cravings." He said. Tsukushi told him about what his mother said. Both of them smiled. "Now we can look into the future without being scared of hiding." She said. "I love you Tsukushi." He said. "I love you too." She said. "This is truly a new beginning for us." He said then kissing her on her lips.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!YAHOOOOOOOOOOO! Hikaru: OK so it's better than before right?!. Anyways I hope you like it and review it! It really helps. Like always, i love ya all! 


End file.
